Hypothermia
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Shounen ai: YamixYuugi] [oneshot] Perhaps love is a remedy for sickness, and the best Christmas present one can hope for. [Merry X'mas minna!]


**Hypothermia  
**_By – Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Story Type**: One-shot  
**Summary**: Perhaps love is a remedy for sickness, and the best Christmas present one can hope for.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou belongs to Takahashi-san. Please stop asking.

**Warnings**: Fluff, which also translates to Yami x Yuugi, as you_all_ should probably know by now. So if you're offended by _shounen-ai / boy love_ content, _LEAVE_. (Sometimes I really wonder do I even NEED to say these warnings anymore…?) Really, that's all the warnings you need… There's not a heck lot of dialogue, so expect some narration from here on out. This is mostly written in Yami's POV, but still in third person; Yami's thoughts will be in _italics_, and Yuugi's thoughts will not be shown.

-----

Yami clutched a mug of steaming hot chocolate in his hands, tense in the living room couch. The fire was screaming _Stoke me already, you idiot, can't you see I'm dying here!_ But Yami did not care, nor did he seem to notice.

It was twelve past eleven at night, and he was just plain worried, despite his earlier reassurance to Jii-chan that everything was 'all right'.

Outside, the snow was still falling steadily, and was an inch higher than ankle depth already.

_Aibou is not home. Something is wrong._ But what?

Ever since Yami had gained a solid body, their mind link had gradually faded away, as everyday face-to-face conversations occurred more often and were much more convenient. Even though extremely private topics were now rarely spoken of, Yami did not mind. He loved to talk with his Light, to hear words chatter out of his delightful little mouth…

If Yami started to use the mind link now, he was afraid that only half of his message would get across – the other half spoken to empty, thin air. And Yami liked to get his whole point across after all.

Hence the reason why he was sitting here all alone, waiting up for a sign that never quite reached him yet.

_What, where, when, how, why?_ The questions chased each other endlessly in his head. They were slowly driving him crazy with worry.

_Damn it, Yuugi!_ Yami pounded his fist on to the couch. The area sank slightly under the pressure of the hit. _Where are you? Why haven't you called?_

The phone rang at that precise moment, and Yami jumped slightly. _What am I, psychic?_ He joked at himself, trying to lighten up the mood. He dashed and picked it up. "Motou residence."

"Yami?" Jounouchi's agitated voice came on the other end.

"What is it, Jou? It's almost quarter past eleven…is something wrong?" Yami asked, concern masking his disappointment, keeping his voice as low as possible, as to not wake the sleeping figure upstairs.

"Did Yuugi come home yet?"

"No, he didn't, actually…not yet." Yami grew alarmed at the questions. "Why?"

Jou, sensing Yami's state of worry, quickly provided a brief summary of the questions that were running across Yami's mind. It did nothing to reassure his growing anxiety though, as the wind continued to howl fiercely outside. Yami grimaced as the windows rattled rather loudly.

"Seto insisted that Yuugi called first and have his chauffeur drive him home, but he said no and claimed that he'll make it back home soon." Jou finished, sounding apologetic.

Yami snorted. "I'm sure Kaiba di- Jou, did you just call him _Seto_!"

Even though Jou gave a casual "yeah", Yami could detect a blush spreading across his cheeks. _I should've known…_

"Well, thanks for telling me this, Jou," Yami sighed. "I'm going to head out and look for him."

"Wha-?" Jou started. "But Yami, you're sick! That's why you couldn't come to our Christmas party!"

"Finding Yuugi is more important than my well being right now," Yami stated firmly, allowing no room for argument.

Yami heard a sigh from the boy. "Just dress warmly, it's going to be extremely cold," Jou advised.

"I will, and thanks," Yami replied, forcing a smile into his speech, thankful for friends who looked out for him. "Good night, Jou." He hung up as he heard a satisfying click on the other end.

On his way out the door, he paused by the hallway closet and grabbed an extra coat stuffed with down. Jou's remark flitted back and jogged his memory a bit. Yami felt a little cold and hopeful at the thought that just passed through his head.

Shaking his head, he refocused his priorities and went outside against the flurry of snow. There was no need to wake up Jii-chan; he was better off asleep peacefully than to be awake with fear for his grandson.

Closing the door behind him, Yami swore firmly he was going to beat Kaiba the next time he saw him.

-----

The snow was falling heavier and heavier as Yami ploughed through the amount already accumulated on the ground. It was absurdly cold for a late December night, and his vision began to blur.

_Aibou, where are you…?_

He had been on the trek for only ten minutes, and his teeth chattered despite his refusal to succumb to the cold. Frostbite seeped through the waterproof mittens he wore and his muscles were tightening. Numbness was slowly, but surely, overtaking his body. Yami couldn't have that.

_I can't stop yet, I have to find him… This pain can't mean anything, if aibou has been out here longer than me… Come on, body, hold out a little longer for me… And for aibou…_

Stumbling blindly through the thicket of whiteness, his foot suddenly came into contact with something that did not remotely feel like snow at _all_. It was not hard, but had none of the snow's fluffy texture. It was moving agonizingly_slow_, and covered with at least an inch of snow.

Seized with the sudden fear that it might be Yuugi under there, Yami quickly dropped to his knees and wiped it away. His prediction was proven correct once the figure was revealed. Yami was torn between exasperation and thankfulness. He was correct, once again, even though he wanted to be wrong. But at least he found Yuugi quicker than he anticipated, and probably before he dropped off to unconsciousness.

Yuugi was curled up tightly in a ball, shivering slightly on the ground, eyes closed, and his lips had a purple tinge to them. His skin was turning blue.

_Oh Ra…! Just how long were you out here, aibou?_

Yami took a deep breath and heaved. His strength was being sapped at a rapid rate by the coldness, and if he did not get both of them home soon, they were _both_ going to die of hypothermia.

_And like heck that's going to happen._

"Come. On." Yami grunted and gritted his teeth in determination. It was a difficult task, he knew it right there and then, but he was going to do it.

Because nothing else mattered, if he could shield Yuugi from the harsh cold long enough to bring him back to warmth.

-----

Yami gasped as he neared the house. There was a stitch in his chest that clearly complained too much.

_Just a few more steps, then we'll be inside…_

His fingers fumbled with his coat pocket to fish out the key. His digits were numb, and he could barely move his joints. Any minute now he was sure the object he was looking for would drop and he wouldn't even notice that.

Yami emitted a faint growl over the chatter of his teeth. _Come ON…_

The little key glinted a bit off the light of the snow. Yami exhaled quite loudly in relief. _Thank Ra._

-----

If fires could talk, this one would probably be saying _Oh THANK YOU for finally noticing me_ in a delighted manner.

The first thing Yami did was to stoke the fire that demanded his attention twenty-something minutes ago. Now that it was roaring contentedly in its place, Yami turned his attention to more important tasks at hand.

Mainly a soaking and freezing Yuugi that laid propped against side, reminding him that he himself needed to change as well.

It was a tricky operation for him. Yuugi's clothes clung to him almost like a second skin and did nothing to help his situation. Deciding that perhaps it would be easier when he has changed_his _clothes, Yami proceeded to carry Yuugi up to their room.

What a fine day to wear leather.

Yami quickly peeled out of his clothes and got out some dry clothes. He kept walking about, warming back up his body. The numbness slowly ebbed away under the continuous movements.

Now that he was finished, Yuugi still remained a problem.

Ignoring the blush (to a certain successful extent) that was steadily creeping up his cheeks and the thoughts running through his head, Yami knelt beside Yuugi and started to take off each layer of clothing. He shifted his gaze to a particular spot on the ground when he unzipped Yuugi's pants. Despite being a three-thousand-year-old spirit and living in this world for three years, he was still not accustomed to seeing other people naked.

Yami quickly grabbed the other dry clothes he had gotten earlier and redressed Yuugi.

_He really can't catch a cold right now._

But even he doubted his reasoning, just a little bit.

-----

The fire was still roaring merrily when Yami carried Yuugi back downstairs cautiously. The flames danced above the wood, crackling softly. The wind outside died down a bit. At least the windows did not rattle so loudly.

He deposited his Light by the fireplace, wrapping a few blankets tightly around him. He needed to keep him warm, until some of the hypothermia symptoms wore off.

He stood back and paused to look back before heading to the kitchen.

Even under the effects of the dangerous winter enemy, Yuugi illuminated a faint glow, set off by the flames of the fire. He was truly a gift from Heaven; all that was missing to complete the picture of an angel were the wings and halo.

Yami desperately wished for the eyes to open; open so that he can once more see the unique shade of purple, to see emotions flit across the irises that Yuugi made no effort to hide, and to seek the reassurance, strength, and hope he needed. So what if he was a little selfish when it came to these things?

Because if they didn't (and remained closed for all eternity), his world would come crashing down on him. His life would have no more meaning.

The simple thought terrified him.

He couldn't have that.

Ever.

-----

Yami was never a great cook. For one thing, he was rarely let near the stove, because of a tiny incident that included blowing up said kitchen equipment. But he was a quick learner, and when it came to 'simple stuff', he fared quite well.

Putting a bowl of chicken noodle soup and other provisions on to a tray, he carried it back to the figure which laid by the fire. The bluish hue faded away and regular skin colour settled back in.

Yami exhaled in relief. It was a good sign.

Shifting Yuugi to a semi-sitting position was not exactly an easy task. Over the two years Yuugi had shown defiance to the lack of growth in his earlier years, and now he was slightly taller than the used-to-be spirit. He definitely put on some weight too, whatnot with the buckles he put on.

But he did accomplish this anyways, because it was _necessary_.

There were also things the once Pharaoh never did much. And that was feeding someone. The roles reversed this time, and Yami felt oddly 'playing nurse'.

He spooned Yuugi against him, back to chest. The soft and damp tri-coloured hair tickled his chin. It struck Yami just then how perfectly he fitted against him.

_Baka, you've lived with him for three years, and you call yourself an observer._

Yami finished easing the food into Yuugi's mouth, and satisfied that nothing dribbled back out, he put the dishes in the sink.

Washing will come later.

He returned to Yuugi's side. The warming process was still taking its lovely, slow time. So Yami thought of an alternate solution to speed up the progression.

Body heat.

Lifting Yuugi up gently, Yami slid under him, wrapped his arms around his middle, and watched him sleep. Thank Ra for lightweight and dry clothing.

_Right, and this is solely for warming aibou up, no more other intentions_, he reminded himself.

Somewhere in his mind, a voice snorted. _'Sure, Yami, sure…'_

-----

It looked like Yami had fallen asleep some time during the night. The fire died anyway.

Yami shifted in his sleep. There was a voice calling him, something that sounded like_HEY, YOU! I'm dying here, why don't you add more wood? Can't you see the flames are fading!_

Yami shook to clear his head. _Yuugi…? But that can't be right; he doesn't need wood to stay alive…_

He snapped awake. Oh, it was only a dream; segment of his imagination that was completely irrelevant to what was going on.

He blinked.

Again.

And again.

Violet eyes stared back at him, a soft smile curling around his lips. His hair still clung to his face and drooped somewhat, but otherwise he looked healthy.

"Aibou…?" Yami whispered. He hoped he was not seeing things.

"Yes?" The smile grew a little wider.

Without warning, Yami grabbed Yuugi and hugged him close. His eyes widened slightly at the abruptness, but closed an instant later in a reassured manner.

"You had me so worried…" Yami mumbled, voice muffled in the tri-coloured hair.

A chuckle escaped Yuugi's lips. "Did you think I was going to die so easily?"

"Well, no, but that didn't stop me from worrying!"

All Yuugi did was laugh quietly again.

"Besides," Yami continued, "why'd you leave on foot when Kaiba-" Yami snorted, "apparently offered to give you a drive? Heck, why did you even _leave_ in the first place, when you could've stayed? It was a blasted blizzard yesterday night!" His tone sounded a little harsh, even to him.

The lavender irises dimmed a bit in dismay at the scolding.

Yami rushed to correct his mistake and use of vocabulary, complete with hand gestures. "I mean, you guys were having a good time and everything, it was extremely cold and was, well, _snowing_ heavily… If you were worried, you should've called or something…" his voice trailed off.

Yuugi managed a smile. "Friends may be important, but Christmas is a time for family."

For the second time that morning, Yami could only blink at the figure sitting in front of him.

Stifling a giggle, Yuugi leaned in and pressed his lips softly on to Yami's.

_Damn it, DO something, instead of just sitting there like a mute and useless idiot!_ Yami cursed himself inwardly.

He was opening his mouth a little bit, preparing for some deepening, when suddenly—

"Family, eh?"

The kiss broke and two almost identical heads whipped around to see Jii-chan standing at the opening that led to the hall, grinning slightly at the sight of them.

Two blushes spread themselves on to two faces simultaneously, but the old man had already disappeared.

"…where were we?"

Yami mustered a mischievous grin. "Oh, something about family, Christmas, and presents."

"I didn't mention pres-!" Yuugi protested, but was cut off.

This time, by Yami, doing the 'right thing'.

_- Owari -_

**Authoress' Notes**: Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you guys liked it, and I _really_ apologize for the lack of updates… It seems inspirations have all flown away, and I'll need to pick up writing Yuugiou again…

But for now, I'll be sticking to one-shots, because I'll most likely be working/studying and lazy enough to not update/continue a story. (_shot_) x.x Everything on hiatus, I should put in their summaries… (_sweatdrops_)

Now, even though I know you hate me after reading that, could you press that pretty button down there and **review**? It'll mean so much to me. (_luffles_!)


End file.
